Love Triangles are Such a Hassle
by platinumheart021
Summary: 'I won't give up' Sumire declared as Chihaya and her walked to the Karuta Club Room. Chihaya turned to face her with a confused expression, 'Won't give up on what' 'On Mashima-senpai,' She said confidently, 'I'll make him fall for me no matter what and there's no one who can stop me' She then looked at Chihaya, 'Not even you Ayase-san.' R&R guys! .
1. Chapter 1: Realization

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me ^.^

I really like the Taichihaya pairing and it saddens me that Chihaya might choose Arata over Taichi. ( ; _ ; ) But that doesn't mean we can't root on Taichihaya right? :D LoL. Anyway on with the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Chihayafuru and never will ( ; _ ; )

**Chapter 1: ** Realization

'I won't give up!' Sumire declared as Chihaya and her walked to the Karuta Club Room.

Chihaya turned to face her with a confused expression, 'Won't give up on what?'

'On Mashima-senpai,' She said confidently, 'I'll make him fall for me no matter what and there's no one who can stop me!'

She then looked at Chihaya, 'Not even you Ayase-san.'

As Sumire said those words, Chihaya felt something tugging at her heart. Somehow, she didn't like the idea of Sumire and Taichi together. It just disturbed her and that confused her, but despite what she was feeling, she just smiled at Sumire.

When they neared the clubroom, they were greeted with the sound of Oe reciting the 100 poems. Stopping just outside the door, they saw Taichi facing off with Nishida. Almost immediately, Sumire turned into a little fan girl.

'Ohmigosh, he is just so perfect!' Chihaya heard her gush, 'The way he concentrates and takes the cards, the way he's leaning forward, his hair and everything about him is perfect!'

Chihaya kept quiet, which was very unusual. As she listened to Sumire fawn over Taichi, she felt another tug at her chest. She really didn't like the idea of Taichi with Sumire. It was just weird and it made her feel weird just thinking about them two together.

The game finished and the two girls entered the room. Sumire latched onto Taichi quickly, complimenting him about his win. Chihaya watched as Taichi said thank you to Sumire politely. Biting her lip, she failed to notice that she was clutching her bag strap tightly, making her knuckles go white. Her bangs covered her glaring eyes. It really irked her how much Sumire was latching on to Taichi.

'Chihaya-chan?' Chihaya heard Oe call her name and she whipped around to look at her.

'Yes?' Chihaya asked, the glare gone.

Oe looked at her confusedly, 'You were just standing there for a full two minutes.'

Realizing that she was indeed just standing there, Chihaya gave out a, 'Ah, right, yeah.'

Oe was now really confused and worried for her friend, 'Are you okay, Chihaya-chan?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I-' Chihaya started but she was cut off by Nishida.

'Oi Chihaya, it's your turn now.' He started, looking over the practice sheet. 'You're up against Tsukuba.'

Smiling, Chihaya went to put her bag down. Then she paused, she noticed how hard she was gripping the bag strap; her hand was shaking slightly from the sheer strength of her grip.

Taichi noticed her pause and asked, 'Something wrong, Chihaya?'

Smiling up to him, she slowly let go of her bag strap and shook her head, 'No.'

Looking at her to make sure she was okay, Taichi hesitantly let it go. He saw how hard Chihaya was gripping her bag strap. She was also really quiet, which was weird. Something was up with her.

'If you say so.' He said, still worried.

Sumire noticed the worried look Taichi had. She frowned. She really didn't like Chihaya. To her, she was just a nuisance to her and Taichi's relationship. Everything would be okay if Ayase Chihaya would just disappear.

Taking their places on the tatami mat, Tsukuba and her placed the karuta cards in front of them.

'Okay, you'll get 15 minutes of memorization and then we'll start.' Oe called, shuffling the cards in her hand.

As both Chihaya and Tsukuba leaned in to memorize the cards positions, Chihaya couldn't concentrate.

She just looked straight through the cards and onto the tatami mat. Her thoughts consisted of Sumire and Taichi together, happily dating. It confused her how much irritated she was at the fact that Taichi might like Sumire as well.

She faintly heard Oe say, 'Five minutes left.'

Shaking her head slightly, she concentrated in the last five minutes trying to memorize the cards' positions.

'Okay, we'll start now,' Oe cleared her throat slightly, Chihaya and Tsukuba leaned in and Oe started, 'Naniwa-zu ni, Sakuya Kono Hana, Fuyu-gomori, ima wo haru-be to, Sakuya Kuno hana…' Oe trailed off.

Chihaya and Tsukube concentrated, ears perked to listen for the next words.

'Kimi ga..' As the first card was read, Chihaya reached out and swiped at the card so fast, it scared Tsukuba a little.

This continued on for the rest of the game. Chihaya was on the attack and it left no room for Tsukuba to take any cards. She was still thinking about the possibility of Taichi liking Sumire. It annoyed her to no ends. Taichi was her childhood friend and her best friend. Sumire was just some random girl who saw Taichi and liked him. She didn't know Taichi like Chihaya did. She doesn't know what his mom is like, how many siblings he has. She didn't know how scary Taichi's mom was or that he has a massive 60-inch TV and a big room. Sumire didn't know all of this. Sumire didn't have the right to date Taichi.

After the game ended, Chihaya bowed and thanked Tsukuba. Hesitantly, Tsukuba bowed and thanked her too.

Standing up, Chihaya's bangs covered her eyes. She walked to her bag, took it and left.

'Chihaya' Taichi was about to chase after the girl. She was acting really weird today. What was wrong with her?

Oe stopped Taichi; 'I think I should go after her instead of you, Mashima-kun.'

'Yeah, Mashima-kun, stay here.' Sumire gripped his arm.

'Why?' Taichi yanked his arm off Sumire, 'I'm her best friend, and she needs me.'

'It would be best if Oe-san goes after her instead of you, Mashima-kun.' Komano spoke for the first time.

'That's right, she was already acting weird when she came in and I think only Oe-san knows what's wrong with her.' Nishida said through a mouthful of pork buns.

Taichi looked confused and worried.

'Don't worry, she'll be fine.' Oe said and proceeded to go after Chihaya.

'Alright.' Taichi said hesitantly. He was really worried about Chihaya. She wasn't acting like herself the moment she walked into the clubroom, his club mates said. It annoyed him that he didn't notice that.

Meanwhile, Sumire was glaring at where Chihaya ran off. That girl was being a brat again, making her Mashima-kun worry.

Oe searched for Chihaya, finally finding her in her classroom. Chihaya had her head down on her arms, hiding her face.

'Chihaya-chan, are you okay?' Oe slowly walked to her.

As Chihaya lifted her head up, Oe's eyes widened a fraction. Chihaya was crying.

'I don't know what's happening to me, Oe-chan.' Chihaya hiccupped.

Walking swiftly to Chihaya's side, Oe slowly patted her back, 'What's the matter?'

Wiping her tears away, Chihaya sat up straight and started explaining everything about her feelings with Sumire and Taichi being together and how it annoyed her. Oe's eyes grew soft and she giggled.

'What?' Chihaya asked, 'What's so funny?'

'Chihaya-chan, I think that what you're feeling right now is jealousy.' Oe smiled at Chihaya.

'Jealousy?' Chihaya was confused, what did jealousy have to do with all of this? 'Why would I be jealous?'

Oe smiled down at Chihaya again, 'Because you like Mashima-kun and you don't want anyone else but you to be with him.'

Chihaya's breathing stopped, 'What?'


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Chihayafuru .-.

**Chapter 2: ** Feelings 

Chihaya's mind spun at what Oe just said; she was beyond confused. Staring at Oe for a full ten seconds, Chihaya finally came back to her senses.

'Huh?' Chihaya looked at Oe in confusion.

Giggling, Oe pulled out the chair in front of Chihaya's desk and sat on it.

'Oh Chihaya-chan, you're so slow.' Oe put her hands on the table, 'What I said was that you like Mashima-kun.'

Still confused, Chihaya stared at her, 'Of course I like Taichi, he's my best friend.'

Oe sweat dropped and cleared her throat, 'What I mean to say is that you, Chihaya Ayase fancy Taichi Mashima.'

Chihaya's face turned into a very lovely colour of red. 'W-what? No, I don't!' She stuttered.

'Denial is the first sign of love~' Oe said in a singsong voice.

'B-but!' Chihaya tried to argue but failed.

Oe smiled at Chihaya, 'It's okay to admit it Chihaya-chan, it's not like the world's going to end if you do.'

'How are you so sure that I like Taichi in that way Oe-chan?' Chihaya asked.

Tapping her pointer finger on her chin, Oe did a thinking pose, 'Well, you didn't like how Sumire-chan was latching on to him,' She started ticking off what Chihaya told her, 'You didn't like how she talked about him, you didn't like how Taichi seems okay with all of it and,' She made a dramatic pause, 'You said and I quote, "She doesn't have the right to date Taichi!" and quote.'

If there were a competition on who could blush the hardest, Chihaya would be on first place.

But even after Oe's little explanation, Chihaya was still confused. Why did she feel that way? What was Taichi to her? Why didn't she like Sumire talking or touching Taichi? All these thoughts kept running through her head.

'Ne Oe-chan, I don't get it.' Chihaya stated sadly. She hasn't felt anything like this towards anyone before. 'Why do I feel this way?'

Oe's eyes softened and she patted Chihaya's head. 'It's okay Chihaya-chan, just give it some time, soon enough you'll realize what you're feeling is for Taichi-san yourself.'

Chihaya looked up at Oe and smiled, 'Thank you.'

'Now, let's go back before anyone gets more worried!' With that Oe dragged Chihaya back to the Karuta Club Room.

When they got back, everyone surrounded Chihaya at once.

'You ok, Chihaya?' Taichi was the closest to her, maybe a little too close. She could practically feel his body heat and smell his breath. Peppermint. At this thought, Chihaya blushed lightly.

'Y-yeah.' _I stuttered! _Chihaya's blush deepened. Taichi was too close.

And then the unbelievable happened. Taichi Mashima pressed their foreheads together. 'Hmm, you're warm.' His breath washed over her face and she couldn't stop staring into his wonderful eyes.

_Just a little move of my head and we'd kiss._ Chihaya's mind was reeling.

Taichi was pretty concerned about her. She was acting weird and she left suddenly just before and now she feels warm. _Wait. She feels warm? _He finally notices the closeness between him and Chihaya and he couldn't help but blush.

'You're…really…warm' Taichi was blushing pretty badly now. His hand inched its way to her hair.

Both of them were too preoccupied with each other that they totally forgot about the others in the room. Especially one named Sumire.

Sumire was seething. She was so sure that Chihaya was just doing this to get Taichi's attention and maybe get a kiss from him. She watched as Taichi's fingers touch Chihaya's hair. That was it.

'Mashima-senpai, I know this great sweets shop in town we can both go later,' Sumire tugged Taichi's hand and body away from Chihaya, 'But for now, please play karuta with me.'

Chihaya watched as Sumire made Taichi play with her. She felt angry. But as she watched on, she caught Sumire's evil smirk towards her.

'That bitch.' Chihaya whispered under her breath, 'Two can play that game, Sumire-chan'


End file.
